1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved bow and particularly to a bow having an improved powerstroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bows are well known in the art. Over the past several decades, bows have been consistently improved with technological innovations which have dramatically increased performance. One improvement has been the provision of cams on the bow to increase the mechanical advantage associated with the draw of the bowstring. One drawback associated with such cams is the requirement that cams be “synchronized” to prevent lateral travel of the rear of the arrow during launch. Accordingly, the prior art has utilized a single cam arrangement in association with a pulley, such as that described in McPherson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,108, which substantially reduces the problem associated with “synchronization” and rear travel of the arrow.
For climbing into trees and hunting in thick woods, it is desirable to have a small, lightweight bow. However, reducing the length of the bow risers, and/or sweeping the risers in a more rearward orientation, often reduces the draw length and powerstroke of the bow. Reducing the powerstroke simultaneously sacrifices speed and increases the draw weight required to obtain the desired performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lightweight, compact bow with an increased powerstroke, greater speed and reduced draw weight. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.